1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to parallel reactions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditionally, investigating the efficacy of catalysts and optimizing reaction conditions for melt polymerizations has been carried out one reaction at a time with the resulting polymer analyzed upon completion of the polymerization. The scale of these reactions has generally ranged from several grams to several hundred grams and, thus, stirring is required for good heat transfer, for distribution of small amounts of catalyst, and to renew surfaces in those reactions that required loss of a volatile by-product to drive the reaction to completion. In addition, due to mass transport limitations in thick samples, reduced pressures in the headspace over the reaction are typically used to facilitate removal of by-products from the reaction. Furthermore, traditional prior art parallel polymerizations are generally carried out for biochemical reaction mixtures at temperatures well below 100.degree. C.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,826, Cargill et al. refer to a reaction block that uses replaceable reaction chambers supported in the block. Each reaction block is fitted with four sets of 12 reaction chambers, and has fittings that facilitate robotic manipulation. The reaction chambers are fitted with a frit. An s-shaped trap tube snaps into a fitting on the bottom of each reaction chamber. The trap tube runs into a drain tube. The reaction block is preferably fitted with gas (preferably N.sub.2) lines and a septum seal such that gas pressurization empties the reaction chambers into the drain tubes. The drain tubes are arranged to mate directly with a standard 96 well microtiter plate for the collection of material. A docking station provides for secure registration of the reaction blocks, and provides for introduction of gases and liquids into the reaction blocks. An inert atmosphere in the reaction block is maintained by a top and (optional) bottom seal. A synthesis support may be introduced into each reaction chamber as a slurry, and the top septum fastened. A needle pipettes reagents from an array of reagent containers into the reaction chambers, and maintains the inert atmosphere. A locking reagent container rack keeps the containers securely in place.
As the demand for high performance materials has continued to grow, new and improved methods of providing improved products more economically are needed to supply the market. Due in part to the advantages inherent in polymer production by the melt process, there is significant interest among industry members in producing polymers with low Fries product content. In this context, various reactant and catalyst combinations for melt polymerization are constantly being evaluated; however, the identities of chemically or economically superior reactant systems for melt polymerization processes continue to elude the industry. As parallel screening gains popularity in all areas of chemistry, high-throughput screening of potential reactant systems will become increasingly important. As such, new and improved methods are needed for rapid production and quantification of reaction products.